Suikoden II: Novelization
by val'tanelle
Summary: S2 - The ambition of a mad prince recalled the flames of war. When two loyal soldiers bore witness in the conspiracy, they become the enemy of the land they fought for. As they sought for justice and stop another full-scale war, the next Gathering nears.
1. Returning Home

**Suikoden II: Novelization  
By Himig**

**Summary:**  
The ambition of a mad prince recalled the flames of war. When two loyal soldiers bore witness in the conspiracy, they become the enemy of the land they fought for. As they sought for justice and stop another full-scale war, the next Gathering nears.

**Author's Note:**  
Second attempt. My first? So horrible I forgot, thank goodness. I was like 9 or 10. I have other three Suikoden fanfics in mind, but sadly it involves Suikoden III. I've yet to find the opportunity to bring the topic of a Ps2 for my birthday last month. My mom is awfully busy but I don't want to start playing and writing when school year is about to start (starts in June 10 here. It ended two and a half months ago; the last school year).

Monthly update, unless I felt like doing more.

EDIT: Pfft, underlines won't work. Meh, can't always blame ffnet. Gotta love how they do stuffs even if some are defective.

**Warning:**  
Nothing the Rating doesn't say for this story...except maybe the way I characterize the Hero (since he's mute...) and the fact I don't follow the game script. Simply because there's no complete game script of the game.

* * *

**Suikoden II: Novelization**_**  
Chapter I. Returning Home**_

* * *

_Mt. Tenzan (Tenzan Pass)  
Highland – Kyaro Route_

The mellow morning air lulls any person to continue sleeping. Easily closing the tired eyes, sleeping without anymore worries, and then waking up out of whim even if the sun has been up for five hours, it was a mundane life for most teenagers, but this typical way of living was stripped from the young Unicorn Brigade of Highland.

The brigade consisted of those men who joined the military academy. They were barely 'men' but _adolescent_ boys who graduated after harsh training to join the military in order to fight in a war. Compared to the academy, the war itself was much more difficult physically and emotionally. Despite being soldiers who only need to follow orders, they must have a heart of stone and loyalty to the Highland Kingdom to be able to continue fighting. They must be ready for death, vanquishing the fear of it by holding courage in their hearts, remembering why they are fighting in the first place.

Being in a youth brigade though was a bit different from those _men_, real men in the front lines. They were the special forces of the kingdom, the army of the great leaders, defenders of the borders—the brigade is not in any special position, but they were still part of the army. The captain of the brigade couldn't spare a smile for this fact that he was the leader of whiny teenaged boys who never really tasted real war, walking the path of carnage. He couldn't stand the way they discuss the opposite gender, getting their immature hormones excited. Where do they think _were_ they? Soldiers don't bloody talk of body curves or melon-size boobs.

Captain Rowd didn't look particularly happy. He was never happy. He was dissatisfied with his life and how none of his ambitions were even close to reality. He was a _captain_, impressive, but a captain of a youth brigade? This fact was in derision the instant other people hears it. It did not contribute to anything. The efforts were all futile, bringing no fame, wealth, or glory. With three key aspects lacking, Captain Rowd was a complete loser as he and his brigade march back to Kyaro.

The mystery now is why Captain Rowd was smiling from ear to ear.

The rest of the brigade carried a smile like their captain. Their thoughts all carried the same message. The only struggle they're fighting against is breaking in a run, screaming on the top of their lungs and racing to Kyaro. As trained soldiers, and because of the narrow path of Mt. Tenzan, they kept a uniform line, carrying their weapons in the Highland uniform, complete with armoury. A few horses followed, pulling the carriage containing containers of their supplies.

The countenance of soldiers with smiling faces and hushed, suppressed excited murmurs make it look like the brigade won a glorious battle. A bonus would be getting a compliment from a high-ranking official. Actually, they didn't win any battles—they didn't _fight_ any battle. A general praising their brave and outstanding skill would have been nice, but all together, they got something else better. Captain Rowd doesn't think so, but they were children. How can they understand?

The war finally ended with a peace treaty and they were going home.

The Unicorn Brigade's destination is Kyaro where the military academy is. They will assemble in the very halls where they set foot to train, ready to sacrifice themselves in times of war and fight in the name of the Kingdom of Highland. After that with a few speeches from the commander and sentiments, they will salute and leave to come back home, completely in one piece. After the tiring camping without a bed, the limited food and water, the awareness of the possibility to die any second, the need to wake up before the sun rises and to sleep so late in night, the endless dreary and useless task of guarding and taking shifts—all over now. Even the rough trekking will end. Mt. Tenzan was an exemption. The brigade was in high spirits to care for the mountain hiking.

Captain Rowd studied the canopy of trees on his left. His mount pounded on the ground rhythmically. It was only this sound that gave him the idea he was moving. The trees were thick and never-changing. A devious smirk appeared in his face. Not tonight, oh no, not tonight. The whole scene in this mountain will change, especially his career.

He pulled the reins of the horse and his steed stopped. His men behind him stopped, getting curious looks and causing the rise of apprehensive movements. The captain saw a movement among those trees. Was he simply seeing things with all the green?

Still suspicious albeit of the feeling he has, he kicked the horse to walk on. A couple of the soldiers were confused though most were unaware that they have actually stopped, thinking that the pace just slowed a bit.

"Captain Rowd, why did you stop?" One of the soldiers just behind Rowd inquired.

"Put your helmet back on, Riou," Captain Rowd said without looking, ignoring the question.

The soldier who asked twisted his neck and saw his comrade, two years younger than him, yelped quietly, smiling guiltily. The soldier smiled knowingly, shaking his head at the brown-eyed comrade. He understood why he wanted to remove the helmet. Heck, he wanted to remove the heavy armour pulling his body down. Though they were probably used to it, there was no point wearing these, right?

"Captain," a cool, quiet voice warned from behind his helmet.

"So you noticed?" the captain said calmly, his eyes glancing at the forest.

The soldier started feeling nervous, looking back and forth from their captain to Riou's partner, talking ambiguously in eerily calm voices.

"What is it?" he squeaked, daring to ask. "Is it the City-States?" he asked, sounding very afraid.

"What is it, Jowy?" Riou asked too, but lacking the frightened tone in his voice. In fact, he sounded curious as if he was asking if tomato was a fruit or a vegetable.

"Enemy," his friend answered. The lack of a complete sentence to assure the alarmed soldier meant no good news. Jowy was searching his eyes for this said enemy, ready to jump to either attack or defend.

No one made a stop for a few seconds. The captain and Riou's friend were both quiet. Riou was as clueless as the soldier, but Riou didn't show any worry or fear. He didn't sense any serious danger like the City-States. If it was trouble, it wouldn't be something deadly. Then again, Riou was a little dense when it comes to perceptions. He has a weak gut and instincts, though he's known to have a damn luck.

Jowy abruptly stopped. Less than a second, the whole brigade stopped and there was a shocked screamed that scattered the formation of the soldiers.

"Spiders!" Captain Rowd shouted.

Large, eight-legged monsters with orange stripes and tiny hairs jumped out of the forest, attacking the brigade. The horses panicked, neighing and almost trampling the brigade soldiers. The lack of space in the addition of the spiders made it impossible for most to dodge.

"Riou--!" Jowy turned to his friend, drawing his sword but his friend already disappeared, running to the scene. A flying helmet was tossed back in the air, reaching Captain Rowd's face. Jowy, with no choice, ran after him.

"Tch, wear your helmet, Riou!" Captain Rowd shouted, catching the flyaway helmet.

Riou foolishly took his sword to protect the comrades that were too shocked with the ambush of giant spiders. Jowy knew Riou was no good with swords, but he had to take the initiative. Jowy pushed those that were in his way but it wasn't too hard since his comrades were moving aside from the panicked horses. Unlike them, Jowy went against them, making the perfect timing to jump and get on one horse, pulling the reins to calm it down. He looked over at the items, trying to find where Riou's tonfars were.

"AHHH!" A soldier with a bleeding leg screamed. Several of the soldiers of the brigade finally had the brain to draw their sword but none of them could attack the spiders. They merely defended themselves from the sword-like legs the spiders raised on them. It was already a pathetic sight.

The soldier was a goner, unable to move and being a single one in front of the three monsters. The spider screeched, lunging at the soldier whose horrified screams weakened the legs of many. It was this exact moment a blur of a brown-haired teenager came, breaking the running fate of death of the fallen comrade with but a single sword he holds with two hands.

Two soldiers grabbed hold of the injured one, dragging them out while Riou locked with the spider's mouth. The long legs were trying to get him by the side. It wasn't enough to rip him apart but it scratched his armour, leaving deeper marks the longer he is in a fray with the spider.

Riou's grip was slipping. He was going to fall back on his rear if this keeps up, and that's not the worst scenario. He couldn't give up though. He could see the two other spiders attacking his other comrades. Riou gritted his teeth, powerfully pushing back and struggling until he growled like a lion. The spider fell back and backwards with some miracle, opening a weak spot on its abdomen. Riou didn't need to have any swordsmanship to finish the spider. He turned it so that the point of the blade was near the ground, jumping over the spider and stabbing it. It screeched but the sword quelled the flailing of its legs.

Now weapon-less, Riou couldn't do anything for his comrades...but that doesn't stop him.

He rushed immediately to the next one. What he is planning, Riou don't know himself but he's going to barge in the battle his comrades are fighting and help. The situation wasn't becoming better or worse, not when one spider is down and most finally had the sense to act.

A sword crashed on the ground when the spider overpowered the soldier. The soldier screamed with one leg coming to crash down on him. Riou pushed the soldier aside and raised bravely an arm up. The force made his entire body shook when the gauntlet and the monstrous leg clashed. He felt like he was carrying the heavy tonfas he has (he was too used to them he doesn't notice it the burden of weight anymore) but the unexpected strong force made him realize he wasn't.

"RIOU!" Jowy shouted, pulling a green-covered weapon tied in thin black strings and a sword in his other hand. Jowy tossed the weapon, immediately taking over the spider by cutting one of its legs with an expert swing. The spider left Riou, turning to Jowy to strike at him. Riou pulled back, catching the weapon and pulling the string. The cloth fell on the ground and Riou grasped tightly with both his hands on his tonfa.

"Jowy!" Riou yelled, rushing over to aid his friend. Jowy was doing quite fine, almost finishing the spider down. Jowy welcomed his friend to his side though, knowing that with him, this spider wasn't going to last long anymore.

They leaned back to back and the spider struck at them again. Immediately, they parted, surrounding the spider. The spider tried to attack them but their speed made it impossible to strike. In human eyes, they looked like lightning, their image and figure blurry. Simultaneously, they stopped with practiced footwork. Riou was by the front while Jowy was at the rear of the monster, charging at the same time. The spider tried attacking Riou but Riou easily blocked it with his right tonfa and struck the spider on the face with his other. Jowy cut the spider from behind horizontally until there was only air.

Riou fell down on the ground where Jowy was once while Jowy stood where Riou was once too. The spider collapsed without a screech, spilling green slime on the ground. Most of the soldiers were gaping, amazed at the teamwork the two always had. Jowy was looking for the other spider, finding it dead thanks to their captain. Riou was trying to help up his comrades who have sprained their legs or attacked.

Riou placed his right tonfa down, helping one of his comrades up. "Are you all right?" he asked, fully concerned.

"Yea," he answered shakily. "It's nothing serious."

"Good work, Riou, Jowy," Captain Rowd said, climbing back up to his mount. "Just one injured. This is a miracle considering most of you cowered too easily. It's a good thing they were monsters. You should be lucky they weren't humans!"

"Lucky they weren't humans..." Jowy muttered after the captain.

"Jowy," Riou said, picking up his tonfa. Other of his comrades offered to help instead, bringing him with the injured to assimilate first-aid. "Are you okay?"

Jowy turned to his friend, smiling and nodding. "Yea. How about your arm?"

Riou looked down on his arm, testing it a bit. He nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

"You shouldn't always run like that," Jowy rebuked good-naturedly. "Especially with a weapon you're not practiced with."

Riou smiled shyly, bowing his head down and chuckling at himself. "You're good with swords unlike me."

"The stance, footwork and hold is different from staves, but compared with tonfars, it's natural I get to handle it with much ease." Jowy smiled smartly, crossing his arms. "And I practiced with it."

Riou was about to comment on that but his helmet came flying at him and smacked him in the head, knocking him down. The circlet around his head didn't help at all.

"That's why you should always wear a helmet, Riou!" Captain Rowd's voice shouted as the brigade regained formation and continued down the pass.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The injured were all treated and could already walk. It was already past noon and they haven't eaten breakfast or lunch yet. The brigade has yet to reach the desired campsite. Meanwhile, the soldiers were discussing some light topics.

Jowy and Riou joined the line on the back this time (Jowy had to drag Riou who was too dizzy from the helmet strike). Riou still hadn't worn the helmet. Jowy and several of his comrades did so too since they weren't in their captain's view anyway. Having a discussion with them on was also unnatural and hard.

"God, that spider ambush almost made me piss in my pants," Jacob said, his blue eyes twinkling with humour and a grin that made everyone else smile with him. "You two really whipped them out and saved our asses."

"That's what comrades do," Riou said modestly. "We help each other."

Harry grinned, chuckling. "I'd love to say that cool line too but I'm not strong enough."

"Your specialty is bows, right?" Jowy offered. "Since the path was too narrow and the formation is in a riot, it would be impossible to fire a shot."

Harry shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "Yea I'm good with it but that's it, I'm just good."

"Harry..." Riou looked crestfallen at the bitter tone in his comrade's voice.

The spiky, brown-haired boy laughed, throwing an arm around Riou's neck. "It doesn't matter now though! We're going home!"

"Glad we're changing topics," Jacob said, clasping his hands together. "I was about to jump and find spiders to eat me if this was going to get angsty."

Harry feigned an innocent, stiff smile, blinking. "I can help."

"Nah, you're just good with bows."

The foursome laughed, trying to keep it down so Captain Rowd wouldn't hear.

"You guys live in Kyaro? Lucky. You get to go home first," Jacob said once the laughter died.

"Riou has a sister," Jowy told them. "Her name is Nanami."

A wolfish smile appeared in Harry's face. "Older sister?"

Riou sheepishly smiled. "We have the same age."

"Twins?" Harry asked again, losing his smile, now sounding bemused.

"We're not related," Riou supplied, and continued. "Both of us were adopted."

"Is she cute and single?"

Riou nodded livelily. "She's also very nice and strong."

Harry's lips twitched, arching an eyebrow. "You're not mad or anything?"

Confused at the question, Riou blinked. Jowy sighed, placing wearily a hand on Riou's shoulder. "Riou doesn't understand. But a word from the wise, Harry, don't hit on her or in any way, insult her cooking and gender. Or insult her favourite little brother."

"Insult this kid? If I do, you'd kill me first," he replied. "There's nothing to insult about Riou but being too trustworthy, selfless and modest. Not much of an insult."

Riou faintly blushed pink from the kind words of his senior. "Jowy's like that too," Riou said with a naive smile. "He's way smarter than me too. I didn't notice any presence at all but he and Captain Rowd did."

Jowy looked at his friend fondly, finding his words to be very touching.

"You're an Atreides too," Harry pointed out.

"Rich and noble family," Jacob added.

"Not by blood," Jowy finished.

"Does it really matter? You two aren't related to your great families but look at yourselves!" Harry said. "And you guys are much younger than me and Jacob."

"Harry, don't count me in your age dilemma! I'm as old as Jowy!"

"Shut up you."

By sunset, they were able to reach a nice open field. Not far from the campsite was Kyaro. The soldiers would have complained about this, being delayed by the spider ambush incident, but after an exhausting day without eating, everyone momentarily forgot just how close their destination is now. All they want was to rest. Besides, one more night wouldn't hurt anyone. It might also be the best to spend the last night with the whole brigade.

"Of course, Captain Rowd wouldn't allow us," Harry said, spreading out the sleeping bag. The threesome (three per tent and they settled it through childish scissor, paper, rock. Jowy wasn't lucky) were sharing a single tent, discussing about spending later night dinner like a big camp party.

"I knew he wouldn't," Jacob said as he sighed, putting on his helmet. He pointed at Riou who was searching something from his rucksack. "Riou asked."

Harry laughed, sitting down on his messy bulk. "Seriously?"

Riou frowned a bit, pulling out familiar red robes. He took off the heavy armoury one by one, leaving only his black fitting training outfit. "We wouldn't know until we asked," he reasoned out, putting on his robes. The colourful, fiery robes at least make Riou's clothing lively than plain black. He fastened around his waist a synthetic, turquoise belt. On both sides, he could hang his tonfas. Riou wore a pair of gauntlets of the same colour on his wrist. Finally, the last touch was the yellow scarf tied loosely around his neck like a cape.

"I'm on duty," the red-head announced, jumping up from the chair. Jacob looked at Riou. "Captain Rowd's been having a fuss over wearing your helmet. He won't like it when you don't wear _any_ of the uniform."

"You're going to get in trouble, Riou," Harry said without a serious warning tone in his voice. Jacob bid farewell and the two waved and muttered their goodbyes. Harry went back to his conversation with Riou. "I wish I could also pull this out, but I'm a bit proud of what I wear. Aren't you, Riou? I know you're excited about going home and this armour's damn heavy and you can't scratch your arm, but if people see you wearing this Highland uniform, that you are a soldier who wants to fight for your own country, then they'll think highly of you. It's not about glory, but it's one of the rewards for fighting. It makes you feel appreciated. Don't you feel the same?"

Riou tossed the metal boots aside, wearing a much comfortable pair of sandy brown boots made from comfortable cloth. He sat where Jacob did, pondering on the question. He gave a small smile. "I don't think I want to be appreciated," he explained. "I just want to protect my country."

Harry crossed his arms, studying the younger man. "I guess we have our own ways of expressing our love." Harry smiled, tilting his head to Riou. "Your folks might recognize you anyway, with that circlet always around your head."

He unconsciously swept his fingers to touch the cold, gold metal, chuckling shyly at Harry's comment.

The two boys said nothing at each other. Riou was clearly not very sociable. He was a bit timid and shy but he never refused anyone for a discussion or activity together. He was approachable too. Harry thought Riou was a wimp at first, but after starting a discussion, Riou actually spoke back to Harry and they eventually become as close as friends. You can't trust Riou starting topics though. He often hesitates to do any initiative. Harry doesn't know Riou was well as his best friend, Jowy, considering they've known each other since they were kids. He can see Riou talking more when his friend was around.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry asked bluntly. Before Riou could think, he elaborated, "I plan on staying in the army. The war may be over with the peace treaty between Highland and the City-States signed, there will always be battles over lands and the need to protect borders. I really love Highland and I think you do too. Maybe living a normal life with my family would be nice, but I'm already twenty-one, but you're only fifteen."

Riou nodded, patiently listening and patiently thinking. "I'm turning sixteen next week," he added. He became a bit quiet, solemnly thinking. Harry stared at Riou, watching the young brown eyes gaze at the floor and how he looked so unreadable while deep in thought. "I promised my sister I'll come back after the war," Riou finally said.

Harry nodded once. "I see. She's alone, right?"

Riou became saddened, showing on his facial expressions evidently. Harry scratched the back of his head, a bit guilty. Before Harry can apologize, Riou began, "At least she's safe."

Harry closed his mouth and said nothing anymore.

The sun disappeared after an hour and a half. The torches were lit outside, standing on poles that were screwed to the ground. Harry fell asleep after dinner in his bulk. Riou didn't get into trouble that dinner since Captain Rowd wasn't around. He was probably in his own tent, the biggest one in the camp, writing a report letter.

Riou tried to get some sleep. Harry asked Riou to wake him up when it was his turn for the shift for Jacob. Harry wanted Riou to do it since Jacob would use his Lightning Rune to wake him up instead. Riou agreed since he couldn't sleep anyway.

He lied on his bulk, the covers pulled out and his arms crossed behind his head. He stared at the ceiling of the tent, thinking of his little sister.

"_At least she's safe."_

Riou left her all alone for months. They couldn't write each other a letter since they didn't have a bird messenger. Jowy offered money so he and Riou could buy one. Riou politely refused since reminisce of his home would distract him. Jowy thought along the same lines when he explained why, only hoping then that his sister would understand.

"_She's a strong girl," _Jowy said to him.

Riou faithfully believe she is and the reason he couldn't sleep was only partially his left-alone sister. The truth was he didn't want to stay home.

Riou wanted to go home. The war was finally over. He can live life normally again with his sister and his best friend. The whole day, that was his thought. He shared the joy of coming home like everyone. However Harry raised doubt in him about the service toward the country.

"_There will always be battles..._" Harry's words rang in his head.

Riou frowned thoughtfully. "_The war is over...but there will still be battles..._" Riou thought, trying hard to comprehend the situation many have actually been ignorant about. "_Jowy and I fought to stop the battles but even if there's no war, there will still be battles..."_

His mind became quiet, opposite of Harry's growing snores. Riou closed his eyes to go over at his thoughts.

It almost made no sense.

"_Maybe Jowy would know..._" Riou thought. He sat up from his bulk, standing up to find his friend.

"Good evening, Riou."

Riou saw the blond boy by the mouth of the tent. He took note that Jowy himself wore civilian clothes. Seemed like he no longer has to look for him.

"Were you looking for me, Jowy?" he asked, having a slight tinge of hope that Jowy encountered a confusing problem like his. Normally, they shared the same thoughts and feelings as if they were twins. Riou was eager to listen to his friend's opinions. Sad to say, Jowy had not given a direct answer to that.

"Do you want to walk for a while?" he asked. "I can't sleep. I think I'm too excited to go home." Jowy gave an embarrassed smile to his friend, which Riou returned, guilty of it as well.

"Yea, sure," Riou said, nodding once.

The twosome left the tent, strolling through the camp but not going beyond. Captain Rowd wasn't around, which means they won't be getting any scolding in this beautiful night. Since there were their comrades around, they couldn't talk in private. If it was private of course—the topic Riou has in mind was.

"Nanami would be happy to see you again," Jowy said as he sat down a log near the campfire. They weren't alone around the campfire, but only several of their comrades were there. Most snoozed off.

Riou sat down with him, his arms resting on his thighs. "She would be happy to see both of us," he corrected. Jowy chuckled. Riou curled his lips, gathering his courage to talk about what was in his mind, hoping Jowy was also thinking of it too. "Um, Jowy...what do you plan on doing once we get home? To Kyaro?"

Jowy looked at his friend. He looked at the dark sky, clouds covering the bright moon. "See my mother, see Nanami, see our neighbours, see Master Genkaku, see Kyaro..." Jowy listed down but he knew it wasn't the answer Riou wanted. He gave a pause, thinking about it as well. "I want to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Riou's face fell slightly, relaxing but disappointed. Yet, he wanted to know what Jowy has in mind even if it wasn't what he hoped for. "Travel?"

Jowy nodded. "I don't want to stay in Kyaro. It will always be my home, but I don't want to stay in it forever. I actually want to travel with you and Nanami, if possible..."

"That would be great," Riou said, smiling. "Nanami would want that."

"How about you?"

"What?" Riou blurted out, startled at the normal question. When he looked at Jowy, it sounded like Jowy just asked a ridiculous question. Jowy noticed this. Riou looked away, confirming that there was something in his friend's mind.

Riou looked at his hands. "I want to come home too...but not stay there. I want to do something..." Riou didn't know how he should say it. How can he possibly say he wanted to _leave_ Kyaro so that he can fight again? Didn't they promise to come home after the war? And Jowy just said he wanted to travel with them. Riou felt an uneasy knot form in his stomach. It's not that a peaceful life together was bad, but when Jowy had included him, he felt guilty of even thinking of leaving. He was going to leave them, and Nanami almost never agreed to let them join the military academy to the war. If he was going to leave, he was sure Jowy and Nanami would follow. Then travelling would be impossible because of him...

"It won't be easy travelling," Jowy said. Riou had gone silent so he decided to break it as if he didn't notice his friend's unusual behaviour. "There will still be conflicts going on. But it's a peace treaty. It have ended the war, it would also improve relationship between the nations. We can't put an end to conflicts, but we can hope for the best that there won't be any. The peace treaty is the stepping stone for true peace is the lands."

"True peace..."

"You shouldn't worry about it too much."

Riou silently looked at his friend. Had he knew what he was thinking all along?

"Don't shoulder the burden of the world, Riou," Jowy said sagely. "We can only be prepared for conflicts and we can hope to avoid it. Just as how we can begin conflicts, we can stop it, and better yet, prevent it. Don't forget that the world is beautiful for all of us."

Riou nodded, smiling widely. "I believe in it too, Jowy. It's actually happening—a peace treaty with little amount of bloodshed, if none at all." That's right. Maybe he was still fresh with the feeling of war. Maybe he simply had forgotten peace, forgetting how beautiful the world is. They all tried their best to make a peaceful world and Riou should not take a blind look on it. Maybe he just need more time to digest this peace.

When the air became chilly, the two bid goodnights, separating to their tents and deciding to sleep. Unfortunately for Harry, he would have to be woken by Jacob's Lightning Rune because Riou fell asleep...


	2. Separation

* * *

**Suikoden II: Novelization**_**  
Chapter II. Separation**_

* * *

Armoured soldiers encompassed the small camping site by blocking the two possible routes. Quietly, with their swords on their on the scabbards, they followed a strict formation and waiting for the signal. The forest and paths were dangerously murky but they have secured the perimeters to memorize the safe paths. As the dusk became widespread, they were mere shadowy figures blending in the dark. Their eyes could not see in the dark but any movement would certainly catch their attention.

"Hm? Who's there?" a Highlander soldier demanded, the screech of his sword telling the human figure that moved that he was ready to attack.

The man didn't respond. The Highlander suspiciously narrowed his eyes, trying to make out even a little figure he would recognize in the dark. Failing miserably, the other Highlanders drew their swords as well. The figure finally responded but did not utter a word. He raised an arm and began motioning the troop. The gesture calmed the suspicions of the soldiers, stowing their swords. The captain nodded, giving the troop their signal and they began to move. Without a torch or any light, they followed through the path where the ambush was set.

Beyond the walls of the mountain, there were a sophisticated aligned columns and rows of small procured flames in mid-air. Upon closer inspection, marksmen were aiming at the tents and the guards patrolling in the Unicorn Brigade camp. Their trained eyes eyed at an inconspicuous soldier in the camp, turning his head. The helmet he wore blocked his face, seeing only the top side. The soldier then looked up, revealing a devious grin and his black eyes sparked with a 'you-know-what' meaning.

Jacob frowned, following the gaze of the suspicious comrade. He's been standing as guard around the camp, noticing this fellow who seemed to be signalling something. When he saw what it might be, his heart stopped a beat and the rune in his left hand began to throb.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!"

One by one, the arrows flew from the bows, arching downward and then hitting like spikes on the ground, tent, and those unfortunate soldiers. The flame on the tip burst into life, spreading maniacally to the objects it touched. At this moment, the soldiers on patrol began to shout to extinguish the fire and also ringing the alarm of an enemy attack. Those that were asleep, dreaming of their families and friends as they returned home, were woken up in revolt to see a nightmare that they have to survive. Unlikely.

The noise stirred a lot of those sleeping inside the tents awake. Arrows continued to fly from the mountain hills and sides and fire destroying the tents. The soldiers ducked low, dodging the arrows and leaving behind their comrades who have fallen by a fatal hit.

Captain Rowd began to move, swinging his sword to arrows that were coming his way. "Retreat to the western path!" he bellowed. His soldiers followed the order, heading to the path where they travelled through to get here.

Jowy hadn't exactly fallen asleep but he almost dozed off while in bed. When he heard the sound, he expected the worst, grabbing his weapon and important items and then setting off. The situation was speaking for itself—he had to get to Riou.

"Riou!" he shouted, pulling open the tent of his companion. Harry and Riou were already awake, bow and tonfa in hands.

"Jowy, what's going on?" Riou asked apprehensively. Even if the young man had asked, he seemed to know the situation already by the sudden attacking stance he had when the tent opened asunder. Having learned it was Jowy, he lowered his weapon a bit.

"They're attacking the camp with flaming arrows. We better get moving."

The trio ran out of the tent, seeing their captain outside. The rain of arrows have decreased dramatically, but the camp had been isolated already with unnamed comrades dead and the whole place starting to completely self-destruct, burning itself down soon.

Catching sight of their captain, Jowy ran to him for answers. "Captain Rowd, what's going on?"

"The City-States!" he spat angrily, his hand holding his long sword on his side. "They attacked us!"

"An ambush?" Jowy said in a whisper, frowning slightly. "But the peace treaty..."

"We better ran for it," Harry said, trying hard to control his anger. Riou noticed his grip on his bow was locked tight. "Come on, Jowy, Riou!"

The Kyaro natives nodded, following their senior to the eastern path. Riou was still lightheaded in the situation, running sluggishly and letting Harry leave from their sight, who looked determined to find someone. The mountains blended in so well in the darkness and the stretching path they all walked on with happy thoughts appeared to be a dream. His unfocused eyes slid to the flaming arrows on the place they've gathered. One night...one night of happy thoughts...

Jowy pulled Riou's arm, dragging him forcibly. His whole body shook from the force and his unfocused eyes seeing the glare from his friend's sapphire eyes. "Don't get too lax!" he reprimanded over the shouts of their fallen comrades.

Riou didn't hear his friend's words, stumbling weakly and losing his grip of his tonfas. He was eying at the soldiers that were on patrol that have fallen, his comrades struck with arrows and lying on the ground.

"Jowy, wait!" Riou stuttered, putting brakes on the feet that were running on its own. "He's bleeding!"

Jowy stopped and looked back. He didn't want to turn and look back. Like Riou, he didn't want to leave them behind but they were dead. Some of them might still be alive, but to confirm that would take seconds and this grim situation would need every second he and Riou could get to escape death.

Unable to restrain even himself, Jowy released his friend and Riou broke into a run, kneeling beside their bleeding comrade. Jowy followed, checking the man's pulse and Riou trying to talk to him.

"He's alive," Jowy said quickly. "Let's carry him, hurry, Riou!" It was going to be a burden for them but like Riou, he didn't want to leave anyone behind.

Riou has been sluggish and numb, probably because of shock but he finally regained his composure upon the thought of saving someone. He nodded, carrying his comrade on one arm while Jowy threw the other arm over his neck. The two of them moved at the same speed. With the situation, it was admirable how the two could carry a heavily wounded person in great speed.

"Jowy," Riou panted. "Harry..." The word spoke for itself. Jowy just remained silent and Riou couldn't continue thinking what could have happened to him.

"We're getting left behind but they must be hiding by the woods—" Jowy was struck with a horrified look, stopping instantly. Riou could not see his friend's face over the dark but he could read ahead and see in his mind Jowy's expression. "Riou, the enemy is expecting us here! We need to tell Captain Rowd!"

"I understand," he said seriously, nodding. Riou never doubted Jowy's judgement. Growing up with him for so long, he knew his quick-witted and sly friend very well. Trusting his judgement was as good as getting their lives saved.

As the situation calls, bolting right back to the camp was the right thing to do but they became unmoving and quiet, silence sinking in. It didn't take long for Riou to realize what it meant, but refused.

Riou could feel Jowy's gaze lingering in his eyes. He didn't blink back or look away. When Jowy turned away, he was looking at the soldier they've carried. They didn't know who he was, but his head was hanging limply on his neck and Jowy felt the dying pulse on the man's wrist. He closed his eyes, letting go of him.

"...Let's go, Riou."

Riou's eyes softened, starring at the ground though he couldn't see because of the dark. Riou did the same thing and the two kindly and most gently placed the dead body leaning against the wall. Jowy said nothing, neither did Riou.

_Mt. Tenzan (Tenzan Pass)  
Unicorn Brigade Campsite_

"The plan is going smoothly, Prince Luca," an excited manly voice said to the prince.

The said prince gave no praising reaction, merely shrugging. "Good, good." But then his fearsome countenance had only meaning beyond the big bulk of silver armour he wore when a devious smile crawled slowly on his lips and eyes lighting with powerful joy as he scanned the disaster that had fallen on the place. The demon's smile was embedded on his fair-skinned face and his messy, long raven hair somehow spiking up appeared as if he was burning with power and rage. It was not wrong at all to assume such.

"You did a good job, Captain Rowd," he said but the pleased tone in his voice was only from the glee he has from seeing the disaster. The middle-aged soldier didn't care though. He was on the good side of the prince. "But you didn't leave any for me."

Immediately, Captain Rowd responded, taking this chance to get on his _better_ side. "There's no need to taint your magnificent sword with the blood of these goats, Prince Luca!"

Prince Luca Blight didn't reply but the two men paused when they heard a groaning sound. Captain Rowd's face blanched—a survivor?

"Looks like you did leave some," the prince said, taking out his sword.

Captain Rowd held his breath, backing away as the prince approached him. He was filled with fright, unable to even notice that the prince was looking at the fallen soldier near his feet.

"Prince Luca, I apologize—"

Prince Luca's eyes did not leave the fallen bulk of the soldier who is barely alive. His jaw was unhinged from his wide grin, already tasting that ecstasy. "No need to apologize..." He raised his sword and with a swift strike, the groaning died. The hand that tried to move fell limply, revealing a Lightning Rune on the back of the palm. Captain Rowd had missed the whole thing, having his eyes closed. He heard the Prince's sword return to the scabbard. Confused but still scared, he opened his eyes and saw the prince mounting on his horse.

"Pr-Prince Luca!" Captain Rowd said with a firming voice.

"Clean up the evidence," he ordered and immediately, Captain Rowd nodded, saluting before the royal prince.

Captain Rowd was very pleased at the moment, so pleased that he failed to notice Riou and Jowy, eavesdropping behind the side of the tent. Riou's grip on his tonfas was tight, but so was Jowy's grip on his arm, keeping him from jumping and attacking when the so-called Prince Luca beheaded the soldier.

"Let's go, Riou," Jowy whispered sharply, pulling his friend away with all the force he could muster. It was evidently hard to, having to provide his legs the same thing. Jowy didn't look back, only pulling his quietly resisting friend, hearing his footsteps dragged along and then the easing of the defiant resistance. And then the two fled to the north.

Jowy didn't show a sign of concern for Riou. The time for weakness was not now. Trained soldiers do not cry and hesitate in the battlefield, but Riou had a steady expression. He was prepared and what had happened cannot be changed. He was strong in many ways and the martial artist will protect what he can protect. The one who had the weak heart was the one who was gentle. The gentleness that became a sin in the world.

As Jowy silently gritted his teeth, pained hot eyes trying not to spill any tears, Riou constantly gave his friend from behind a look of pity, sympathy and empathy. The moment they all shared the same dream of coming home with grinning faces and glory disappeared instantly. It couldn't even remain a dream.

Riou relaxed his body a bit, breathing out sharply. It was no use wasting unnecessary energy. He has to be reserved and vigilant. There were only two of them now...he wasn't going to lose anyone anymore.

It's been eight minutes of running, encountering several soldiers but almost instantly defeating them, beating them down with Jowy's staff and with Riou's twin tonfa. Jowy was more aggressive than usual while Riou was more passive but merciless in his attacks. Their weapons couldn't kill so it was important to strike sharply at vital areas to knock their opponents unconscious or too sore to move.

"Damn, we'll have to run faster!" Jowy said in between breaths. He looked at the left path ahead. "Let's go, Riou!"

Riou nodded mutely, running right behind his friend. Riou stared at Jowy's back, his mind strong and focused on any movement. His breathing was hard and fast but the years of training even before the academy had trained his body well.

Jowy was stopped by a soldier who charged to him with a sword. Jowy dodged sideways and went low to attack the enemy's abdomen. Normally, it would slow down any enemy but the armour easily protected the soldier from the critical blow. Riou prepared to strike to help but Jowy's attacker was not alone. Coming from the side was another who was going to attack the staff wielder. Riou ducked low and his speed doubled immediately. His deep brown eyes locked on the enemy—an enemy with the same uniform he wore in the name of Highland.

"_In battle, never trust anyone,"_ the voice in his head said. The voice was right in many ways. Look at Captain Rowd.

The second unnamed soldier was on the verge of striking at Jowy on the side when the red blur alerted him. The split second pause was all Riou needed, hitting the soldier on the stomach with his right tonfa and then striking at his unprotected jaw with the other. The bulk fell down, joined by the other soldier who finally fell from Jowy's staff. Without exchanging looks or words, the two continued to run.

They hurried through the path, hoping to see the end of it and hoping to see the familiar town right up ahead. The noises in their heads were loud, keeping them at a panicking pace despite the lack of enemies for the past minute. Their legs halted and the two of them stared at the cliff that severed them from freedom.

"It's a dead end," Jowy said quietly, probably thinking now of other ways to survive. They can't turn back now. There was no other way.

The two of them turned around, hearing calm footsteps approaching. The presence was also loud and familiar, a presence they knew quite well. At least, they thought so.

Jowy held onto his weapon tightly, eyes not leaving the traitorous man. "Captain Rowd..."

Riou did the same thing but had nothing to say. His eyes too were locked on the captain. The pleased man only smiled at the glare.

"You two gave my men quite a trouble," he remarked smoothly. He must feel big now, being surrounded by Highland soldiers, which did not include Jowy and Riou. Whether they were still Highland soldiers had to be answered later because last time they remembered, soldiers of the same country do not kill each other.

"What's the meaning of this, Captain Rowd?" Jowy asked, appearing apathetic as much as possible.

Captain Rowd crossed his arms, bowing his head and chuckling darkly. He shook his head and then looking at the two young men again. "You two are going to die here. Die by the hands of the City-States in an ambush. Obviously, the City-States broke the peace treaty and ignited the war through this massacre. A lot will grieve for your deaths, don't you think? And they won't surely say no for a war."

Jowy tried to hide his disgusted face but failed. He tried to hide his anger too, but failed. For Riou, he didn't feel anything. His feelings were null and void, prepared to strike when needed...

"_Focus...focus...focus..."_ the voice in his head said again and again. He was panting to keep up the quick heartbeat in his ribcage, pumping the blood his body needed. Heat was wiping inside him, crazily burning madly from his head to toe. His eyes and ears became unfocused and his thoughts drifted away completely. The body was starting to act on its own, ready to give in with the excitement inside...

"...this is going to get me a promotion," the captain continued proudly but the captain's proud voice sounded like an echo for Riou. "I've been sick of this shitty job babysitting you bullshits. I'm going to get the position I deserved. It's too bad though. You two have always been the best. Remarkable talent and teamwork...something Highland would really need. It's too bad you two have to die."

"AGHH!"

"Riou!"

"What the hell—"

Maybe he wasn't feeling really indifferent after all.

Riou startled all the soldiers when the tonfa wielder jumped on the captain's last word. Even Jowy was surprised with his friend's battle cry, only to see a red blur running up at Captain Rowd. Captain Rowd trusted his impulses, unsheathing his sword. Unable to grip the sword tighter, his sword slipped out of his hand when it came in contact with the martial artist's tonfa. Right after the strike, Riou twisted his body and laid a formidable kick on the commander's face. His other tonfa would have followed but the trained soldiers around Captain Rowd started to move to retaliate. He caught one of the swords with his free tonfa, retreating to get more space.

Captain Rowd spat the blood in his gums, gritting his teeth angrily. He picked up his sword, walking shakily from the impact. He had to admit, but these kids were strong. He smirked, slowly regaining his composure, standing straighter. "Fast and strong as always, Riou. You two are going to die now!"

"Jowy!" Riou shouted.

For a stranger, hearing the quiet boy act like this would be completely startling but Jowy gave an understanding nod and the two made a replay of the move they displayed against the spider that morning.

Captain Rowd knew how their well-known unite worked but while on the edge of the cliff and six soldiers on his side, it was impossible to execute it. Even if it did work, they couldn't take down six military men.

Unexpectedness comes with a lot of strength. Riou lunged to block two swings of swords with his twin tonfa. It was a moment to stall as Jowy jumped on Riou's back, springing to the other end, startling Captain Rowd. Rowd prepared to defend himself but Jowy wasn't interested at the captain at the moment as much as he would like to beat the man up. He spun and Riou pulled back. The formation was ready—they had the six soldiers surrounded.

_How_ intimidating was that? It wasn't.

Confident soldiers remained in their position back to back, three against Riou, three against Jowy. They were staying together, not considering being surrounded even as a problem with their greater number. Captain Rowd didn't remain a fool anymore though. He had seen the skills of these two. He knew their teamwork was deadlier then.

It turned out staying together was a great disadvantage. Riou swung a punch at the air, his tonfa hitting the chest of the soldier. Before the soldier could retaliate Riou ducked as if expecting it and then attacking the other soldier next to him. Now having attacked two, the two chased after Riou to strike as the Kyaro native went on to his third target. Riou's next target looked baffled, seeing two of his comrades coming at Riou from behind. Just as Riou struck the third soldier twice, his attackers from behind was reduced by one.

"What the—"

The baffled soldier had stopped pursuing Riou, turning around to see his comrade knocked down and suddenly seeing a blue and gold blur attacking him. He blocked a few strikes but caught off-guard, it didn't last long and he fell down on his back. Those that had tried to pursue the staff handler were knocked down by Riou who came too from behind. It was all a simple tactic to surround the enemy, confuse them with quick mobility in the legs to run and the arms to strike but it had to be done perfectly by two people. It was more than perfect with Riou and Jowy being the two.

Quick strikes even from behind did not eliminate all soldiers. Four soldiers were still conscious but they were scattered and confused who to attack and who to defend themselves from. Riou and Jowy were circling around them, attacking whenever they pass by. After getting attacked either one of them would make a follow-up from behind and the circle goes in. It was almost as if each of the four soldiers remaining were fighting two people instead as a group.

Two more of the four soldiers were knocked down and with their disoriented minds, both Riou and Jowy stopped to make their finale strike. The two were on both ends of their surrounded enemies, raising their weapons. The two lunged and the soldiers brought their swords to protect themselves. It was all for themselves now.

Riou hit his target twice. Jowy hit his twice as well. The two soldiers were still conscious but had now panicked. The soldiers were once again deserted by their opponent only to meet the tonfa or the staff of the succeeding strike. They were quite aware what was coming next, but still unprepared.

Riou hit Jowy's former target once and so did Jowy, enough for the two soldiers to collapse. Cleanly, they swept their enemies from their feet, almost literally.

Clearly flanking together even in their number was disadvantageous. Both Riou and Jowy turned to Captain Rowd, ready to team up again and beat him. They were still cautious of him though. He wasn't a fool.

He didn't exactly expect the six soldiers he had to fall down like that. Captain Rowd made a few steps backward. "Ho-how...it's not over yet!" He yelled, his legs shakily breaking into a run. "Stay there! Just you two bastards wait!"

Riou almost, by instincts, pursued Rowd but his conscious mind called his feet to stop. It ended up awkwardly stumbling forward but Riou regained his balance almost immediately.

"We need to jump off the cliff, Riou."

This was probably the moment Riou should have stumbled for the craziest suggestion he heard from his friend.

Jowy looked gravely serious while Riou raised an eyebrow at him. "Captain Rowd will be coming back here with more soldiers. We can't keep it up forever and we can't go back. This is our only way out."

Only way out? Riou dared to look at the cliff. The darkness could not even reveal the torrents at the end of the cliff. He couldn't see the bottom. Riou hoped it was only because it was dark.

"Jowy, look at the current—you can't even see the current...we'll never make it!"

"There's no other way."

The two looked at each other's eyes, both serious and silently reading and communicating in their thoughts. Even the shouts of Captain Rowd calling the soldiers toward their direction did not startle them.

There really was no other way...

Riou closed his eyes and slowly nodding. "...I guess..." he muttered and then saying loudly, "...there's no other way."

Jowy nodded, turning around and raising his staff. He struck a stone on the mountain wall. Riou saw a remarkable scar left there, looking up at Jowy for an explanation.

"Riou...let's make our promise here that we'll come back alive if we're separated."

No longer questioning, Riou nodded. With his tonfa, he struck the stone to complete an 'x' mark on it. "I promise, Jowy."

The two of them walked at the edge of the cliff, held each other's hands tightly, looked at each other and jumped. Just then, Captain Rowd and the soldiers found only an empty cliff. What they didn't know was it was the place where a whole new destiny is beginning and the place where it will end. The mark on the stone stood still as a witness.

A mark of the destiny that was quite literally set in stone.


End file.
